1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle carrier of the type typically mounted on the roof of an automobile and more particularly to such carrier that supports the bicycle in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,421 discloses a bicycle rack having V-shaped channels in which the wheels of bicycles can be supported. Extending upward are clamp members which clamp a region of the tubular frame to retain the bicycle within the channel during transport. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,581,962; 3,828,993 and 3,848,784 also disclose bicycle carriers in which the bicycle is supported in an upright condition. The latter two patents require removal of the front bicycle wheel before the bicycle is secured to the carrier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,839; 3,931,919 and 4,219,142 disclose bicycle carriers in which a bicycle is supported in an inverted position.